This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Hormone Assay Core Lab was the first component of the CRC to be developed following funding. The objective of the Hormone Assay Core Lab is to expand the hormone assay capabilities at Charles Drew University by developing and making available hormone measurement methods not currently available to the investigators. The Hormone Assay Core Laboratory has had considerable success in refining existing assays to meet specific needs of investigators, and in developing new assays. Below is a list of hormone assays that are currently available: 1. Serum LH: A 2-site directed fluoroimmunometric assay (FIA). 2. Serum FSH: A 2-site directed fluoroimmunometric assay (FIA). 3. Testosterone: The assay for testosterone uses an iodinated tracer and extraction of serum samples using anexane: ethyl acetate (2:3) mixture, prior to immunoassay. The laboratory has published the development of a highly sensitive testosterone assay that has been optimized for the measurement of low testosterone levels in women. 4. Free Testosterone: Free testosterone levels are measured by a direct equilibrium dialysis procedure. The laboratory has published the development and validation of the sensitive assay for the measurement of low free testosterone levels in women, and the generation of normative data in menstruating women. 5. Dihydrotestosterone: Serum samples are extracted and chromatographed through a Celite column. DHT concentrations are measured in the eluate from the Celite fractions by RIA. 6. Sex-Hormone Building Globulin (SHBG): Serum SHBG binding capacity is measured by using tracer amounts of [3H-DHT] and serial dilutions of DHT standards. 7. Insulin: Insulin assay uses a standard from Wellcome equated to 1st 1RP GG/304, antiporcine antibody from ICN and porcine insulin from Lilly for iodination. 8. C-Peptide: C-Peptide assay uses antisera, standards and iodination material supplied through the Eli Lilly Company and an ethanol separation technique. Androstenedione, DHEA, Estrone, estradiol, myostatin, inflammatory markers, C-reactive protein and IL-6. 9. Since its initial funding, the HAC Lab has provided state-of-the-art service, and has been highly innovative in developing new assays. The HAC Lab has encouraged collaborations between molecular biologists and clinical investigators. The HAC Lab has had an outstanding record of accomplishments;it has supported a large number of high-impact, peer-reviewed publications, and new RO1 grant applications. Note: The Core does not conduct any studies of it''s own. It provides hormone measurements to studies that are CRC and IRB approved. Therefore, it uses the same IRB approval as the umbrella CRC grant does. There is no patient enrollment by the Core. It is purely a hormone measurement laboratory.